gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Konstantinos Smith/Пасхальные яйца, отсылки и фирменный юмор от Rockstar Games (Вселенная 3D)
*****Алсо не забыть тут поставить шаблон про CC-BY-SA или CC-BY-NC-SA***** В каждой игре Rockstar Games можно найти сотни пасхальных яиц, отсылок и различных примеров юмора от этой компании. Здесь будут собраны все 'пасхальные яйца в играх серии GTA вселенной 3D. 'Важное замечание: сказать сколько именно пасхальных яиц представлено в GTA довольно сложно. Поэтому данный список всегда можно будет считать не полным и не завершенным. И так, пасхальные яйца в играх серии GTA, Вселенная 3D, Поехали! Grand Theft Auto: III Широко известные Скрытое сообщение Одна из самых известных пасхалок в игре - это скрытое послание от разработчиков, спрятанное в одном дворе Стаунтона за высоким забором. Надпись гласит: "Ты знаешь, ты не должен был быть здесь" Город Призрак Еще одна известная пасхалка - это Город-Призрак. Это небольшая часть города, висящая в воздухе, за холмами Шорсайд-Вейла. Добраться до него крайне сложно, только на самолете DODO. Город полностью не осязаем, не считая пары коробок. Как заявили сами Rockstar, они даже и не планировали делать из этого какую-либо пасхалку. Им просто нужна была небольшая локация для кат-сцены, находящаяся вне Либерти-Сити. Зомби Элвиса По всему городу разброшены газеты Liberty Cock, на которых можно разглядеть заголовок "Найдено Зомби Элвиса" ( ). А еще чуть ниже имеется заголовок "Выиграйте дерьмо" ( ). Первый заголовок является отсылкой на известного музыканта. А второй - просто небольшой пример юмора от Rockstar Games. Тетрадь с записями по анатомии Если вы убьете одну студентку, гуляющую возле Liberty Campus, то вы можете увидеть, что в руках у нее тетрадка, в которой нарисован пенис. Интернет-кафе TW@ На острове Стаунтон можно найти интернет-кафе tw@. Символ "@" в Английском языке читается как "at". Таким образом, название интернет-кафе произносится как "twat" ( ). А в самом кафе можно найти два компьютера, на дисплее которых изображены скриншоты GTA 1 и GTA 2. Города на радаре Если улететь далеко на Dodo, или открыть текстуры радара, то можно найти надписи не существующих городов, названия которых отсылаются к разработчикам GTA. Среди них есть Obbeburgh (Obbe Vermeij), Aaronsville (Aaron Garbut), Woodcunty (Alisdair Wood), Les County (Leslie Benzies), Garystown (Gary McAdam) and Adamton (Adam Fowler or Adam Cochrane) Логотип Rockstar Games Логотипы Rockstar можно найти буквально повсюду: на плакатах возле стадиона, на плакатах в Чайнатауне, на кепке одного из прохожих, и еще во многих местах. Бегущая строка в Бедфорд-Пойнт На острове Стаунтон, в Бедфорд-Пойнте можно найти бегущую в которой будет иногда появляется следующий текст: GTA 3 OUT NOW ( ) и WWW.ROCKSTARGAMES.COM. Малоизвестные Topdown City и Арнольд Сталлоне В городе можно найти постеры фильма "Topdown City", что является отсылкой к первым двум частям GTA с видом сверху. А актер Арнольд Сталлоне является отсылкой к Арнольду Шварценеггеру и к Сильвестеру Сталлоне Chick's 'N' Guns II ***!!ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬ В ВАЙС-СИТИ!!*** Фильм Chick's 'N' Guns II является отсылкой к игре Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne. А девушка изображенная на постере, походит на Мону Сакс, персонажа Max Payne 2. Fun Bags Постер с этим фильмом можно найти в Нью-Порте, Стаунтон-Айленд. Термин Fun Bags означает женскую грудь. Soldiers of Misfortune Постер данного фильма можно найти в Пайк-Крик. Название является отсылкой к фильму Soldiers of Fortune. GTA Это еще один фильм, рекламу которого можно найти в Шорсайд-Вейле. Название является отсылкой на собственно, саму игру GTA. Liberty Cocks Либерти Кокс — спортивная команда в Либерти Сити. Ее логотип можно увидеть у прохожих на куртке, и надпись Cocks на трибунах стадионе. Слово Cock является пошлым названием пениса. Таннер Таннер — один из персонажей в GTA III. Является полицейским под прикрытием. Его имя - отсылка к главному герою игры Driver. В GTA III он имеет анимацию бега, которая обычно используется у прохожих женского пола, что является отсылкой на кривую анимацию бега главного героя Driver. White Line Airways Название этой внутриигровой конторы по продаже авиабилетов является отсылкой к жаргонному названию процесса потребления кокаина в английском языке. DMAir Rockstar Название этого авиаперевозчика является отсылкой к DMA Design, старому названию Rockstar North, и к Rockstar Games. McAdam Airways В названии этой авиакомпании можно найти отсылку к Гэри МакАдаму, одному из разработчиков GTA. А в бета-версии игры эта контора именовалась как Plummet Airlines, что является отсылкой на людей с эректильной дисфункцией, а также к низкой безопасности самолетов. Badfellas Постер с фильмом Badfellas является пародией на фильм Goodfellas Saturday Night Beaver Постер с этим мюзиклом можно найти в Шорсайд-Вейле. Название является отсылкой к мюзиклу Saturday Night Fever. Liberty Ballet Company и Утиный Пруд В игре можно найти постеры Liberty Ballet Company, рекламирующие оперу "Утиный Пруд", которая является пародией на «Лебединое озеро» Чайковского. А сама труппа Liberty Ballet Company является отсылкой к New York City Ballet. Morningstar Industries Эта неизвестная компания является отсылкой к Morningstar, Inc. City Bank Рекламу этого банка можно найти возле банкоматов, а офис находится возле моста Каллахан. Является отсылкой к Citibank. Squid Данная контора занимается продажей мобильных телефонов. Ее логотип и деятельность компании является отсылкой к компании Orange S.A.. Liberty City Survivor Рекламу этого реалити-шоу можно услышать на Chatterbox FM. Шоу вероятнее всего является отсылкой на роман Королевская Битва. Fudge Packing Corp Эта контора специализируется на доставке различных вещей. А ее название является отсылкой к жаргонному термину "fudge packer", означающему гомосексуалистов. City News Логотип этой газеты можно увидеть на вертолете в Международном Аэропорту имени Фрэнсиса, а также в GTA Vice City на ящиках с газетами возле Международного Аэропорта имени Эскобара. Логотип газеты очень похож на ныне старый логотип реальной газеты USA Today. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Широко известные Vice City News Пожалуй, самая известная пасхалка в этой игре: если с вертолетной площадки здания Vice City News прыгнуть в здание напротив, то можно попасть в секретную комнату, в которой находится пасхальное яйцо. Мало известные Vinyl Countdown На логотипе Vinyl Countdown вторая буква "O" заменена на черную виниловую пластинку и не видна на черном фоне. Это очередная сексуальная шутка сотрудников Rockstar, так как, если читать без буквы "O", получается фраза "Vinyl Cunt'down" (дословно "Виниловая П*зда". А название является отсылкой к песне Europe «Последний отсчет». Just the Five of Us Рекламу данного телесериала можно услышать на радио. Название, как и логотип, который можно найти на сайте Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia Zone, является отсылкой на популярный в 80-ые сериал Just the Ten of Us. Yuppie and the Alien Рекламу этого шоу также можно услышать на радио. Вероятно, является пародией на телесериал Miami Vice, популярный в 80-ые годы. VBC [[VBC|'Vice Broadcasting Channel]] — телеканал в GTA Vice City, на котором идет показ сериала The Brafs в 1984, и Yuppie and the Alien в 1986. Логотип телеканала и его название имеет сходство с логотипом канала NBC. Также название похоже на BBC. VAJ Finance Штаб-квартиру этой компании можно найти в Даунтауне. Слово "VAJ" в названии компании является отсылкой к слову "Vagina" ( ) Hooker Inn Express Отель Hooker Inn Expres находится в Порту Вайс-Сити. Логотип и название является отсылкой к Holiday Inn Express. Возможно, отель представлен как место, где клиенты могут заниматься сексом с проститутками, т. к. его слоган можно интерпретировать как "номера для нетерпящих с почасовой оплатой". Название может быть также взято из фразы "hook her in" — "заполучи её". Ducum Inn Ducum Inn — отель появляющийся в GTA Vice City и GTA Vice City Stories. Архитектура здания очень похожа на Fontainebleau Hotel, находящийся в Майами. Название здания может быть отсылкой к фразе Do Cum In, которая обозначает акт семяизвержения во время полового акта, либо же к фразе Do Come In, которая обозначает жест приличия. Spand Express Офис этой курьерской компании находится на Вашингтон-Бич, а грузовики этой компании появляются двух миссиях. Логотип и специализация данной службы является отсылкой к FedEx Express, или к UPS. Screw This Данный магазинчик находится в Маленькой Гаване. Название его является отсылкой к одноименной фразе, которую обычно произносят в безвыходной ситуации, а переводится она примерно так: "Да пошло оно все". Vice City Air Офис данной авиакомпании находится в Международном Аэропорту имени Эскобара. А логотип является отсылкой к старому логотипу United Airlines. Mavis Эта фирма специализируется на аренде транспорта для туристов. Ее стенд можно найти в Международном Аэропорту имени Эскобара. Фирма является пародией на Avis Rent a Car System. Cut 'N' Shut Еще одна фирма по аренде транспорта. Ее название является отсылкой к одноименной фразе, означающей две половинки разных автомобилей, сваренный воедино, что очень небезопасно. Это все является отсылкой на низкое качество автомобилей, которые находятся в распоряжении у таких фирм по аренде транспорта для туристов. Shifty Car Rental Еще одна контора по аренде транспорта для туристов. Ее название и логотип являются отсылками к Dollar Thrifty Automotive Group. А слово "Shifty" очень созвучно со словом "Shitty" ( ). Big Bills Bowls 'Big Bills Bowls '— боулинг-клуб в Даунтауне Вайс-Сити. Название является игрой слов на выражение Big Bill's Balls, означающее мужские половые органы. Также на табличках возле входа можно найти и другие надписи с пошлым подтекстом, среди которых пожалуйста, приносите собственные шары, чистка шаров изнутри включена или шары в аренду. Fat for Life Эту книгу можно найти в Brockenback Books, в Норт-Пойнт Молл. Внешний вид и название является отсылкой к книге Fit for Life, в которой находится советы по похудению. Проводя аналогии с внутриигровым аналогом, то можно сказать, что в книге Fat for Life находятся советы о том, как набрать вес. Deep Ploughing Как и предыдущая книга, эта продается в Brockenback Books, в Норт-Пойнт Молл. Название является отсылкой к фильму для взрослых «Глубокая глотка» Full of Seamen Название этой книги является отсылкой к выражению англ. full of semen (рус. Полная спермы) Тим Нэнси Автор книги Full of Seamen, описанной выше. Является отсылкой к реальному писателю Тому Клэнси. Apat Данная компания в GTA Vice City является производителем бытовой техники. Название, возможно является отсылкой к Апате, богине лжи в древней мифологии. Hidamol Рекламу данного болеутоляющего можно найти в Ryton Aide. На постере имеется надпись «Maybe 12 tablets» (рус. Может быть 12 таблеток) и «Goodbye aching. Hello whatever.» (рус. Прощай, боль. Здравствуй, что угодно.). Все это является отсылкой на халатность фармацевтических компаний. Mollis Полноценно, данный препарат появляется только в HD Вселенной, однако в GTA Vice City его рекламу можно услышать на радио. Название, вероятно происходит от Партугальского слова "Moles", что значит "Вялый" или "Мягкий", являясь шуткой на эректильную дисфункцию. Craplax Ultra + Данное слабительное можно найти на прайс-листе в Ryton Aide. Дословно, название переводится как "Рыхлая Какашка Ульра+". Просто небольшая шутка от Rockstar Games. Blisterax Еще одна фармацевтическая шутка от Rockstar Games. «Blist» с английского переводится как мочевой пузырь. «Ax» обозначает уменьшение. Судя по всему препарат уменьшает мочеиспускание. Nippletrix Эти таблетки судя по всем предназначены для лечения сосков. Ведь название пошло от английского слова nipple ( ) Martin's Sculteze Back Tablets Судя по всему, данные таблетки для спины изобрел некий Мартин Скультезе. Его имя очень созвучно с именем режиссера Мартина Скорсезе. При чем тут он? Сказать сложно... Fenzigel Название этих таблеток, вероятно пошло от английского слова "Fancy" ( ). А это может означать то, что данные таблетки являются психотропными. Fast Effective Methodrex Данные таблетки являются отсылкой к Метотрексату, сильнодействующему веществу. Skankiscon Advance Постер с данным лекарством можно найти в Ryton Aide. На постере можно найти надпись «Ask inside your local Ryton Aide for a taste» (рус. «Спросите лекарство в вашей ближайшей аптеке Ryton Aide, чтобы попробовать его»). Таким образом аптека предоставляет возможность продискутировать лекарство, что очень странно, ведь обычно аптеки не предоставляют такие услуги. Однако, возможно, надпись имеет другое значение. Чуть выше имеется надпись BOWLES (рус. кишечник), и вполне возможно, что лекарство является аналогом слабительных свечей, а в Ryton Aide их можно попробовать на себе, что является очередной пошлой шуткой от Rockstar Games. Категория:Пасхальные яйца Категория:Юмор от Rockstar Games Категория:Сексуальный юмор от Rockstar Games